Revelations
by ASiriusChef
Summary: Seven of Nine was going through a difficult time after needed assistance with the repair of her Cortical Node. Janeway was prepared to do anything to make sure Seven would live. Even if it meant putting her own life on the line. What she didn't understand was...why.
1. Chapter 1

_Captains log; stardate 54129.4_

 _It has been six hours since the doctor has discovered Seven of Nines cortical node is failing. Her human physiology is rejecting her borg implants. It will only be a matter of time before her vital implants will malfunction. The doctor has confined her to sickbay to undergo further scans, much to Sevens protests. There is no clear answer to what is causing her cortical node to malfunction but it is my hope that the doctor will be able to repair the damaged node before…._

"Computer. End log" Janeway closed her terminal with a heavy sigh.

' _Six hours'_ Janeway thought. These six hours were the longest she has experienced in the six years she has been stranded in the Delta Quadrant, but something inside her felt…off.

"Doctor to Captain Janeway" Janeway jumped after realizing she was lost in thought.

Janeway tapped her comm badge, "go ahead Doctor".

"There has been some new information brought to my attention. I believe it may help Seven. Com-"

"I'm on my way Doctor" Janeway said, cutting off the doctor as she rushed out the door of her ready room.

As Janeway made her way to sickbay she was flooded with thoughts of seven _. What can she do? Will she survive? What will happen if she doesn't..?_ Janeway stopped dead in her tracks, hanging on to that last thought. She almost couldn't bear to think about what would happen if Seven were to die. Her stomach dropped and she suddenly felt sick.

As Janeway approached sickbay she attempted to compose herself before entering. As she entered she was approached by Icheb.

"Captain, I believe I have found a way to help correct Sevens malfunctioning cortical node" Icheb said as he quickly approached Janeway.

"I'm all ears Icheb." Janeway said, almost with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Since I emerged from my maturation chamber early my cortical node doesn't regulate my primary systems. Therefor I technically do not need it." Icheb said. "You could replace hers with mine." He finished.

"Are there risks?" Janeway asked.

"I have calculated the outcome and it has an 83.4 percent chance of success." Icheb replied.

"No!" came Sevens voice from across the room.

"Seven?" Janeway asked questioningly.

"I will not go through with the procedure." Seven stated.

"But Seven, it could save your life" the doctor stated.

"As long as there is a risk to Icheb I will not go though with the procedure." She stated adamantly.

"Seven, just take a moment to think about this." Janeway said, cautiously approaching seven.

"I've thought about it enough." Seven replied. "I will not comply".

Janeway felt her stomach drop again. She didn't want anything to happen to seven, but there was nothing she could do to convince her, which made her feel worse. Janeway started feeling that 'off' feeling in her stomach again. The thought of losing seven made her feel like life wasn't worth living.

Janeway was brought out of her thoughts by what sounded like yelling.

"Why wont you allow me to help you?!" Icheb shouted. "Why don't you allow anyone to help you?"

"I am borg, I don't need help." Seven retaliated.

Icheb just stared at Seven. Unable to understand Sevens behavior. He stormed out of the room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours after the argument between Seven and Icheb, Janeway found her way back to her quarters for the night. Her head was filled with information of the days events. They had found a way to potentially help Seven but not without great risk to Icheb. There was no telling if the procedure would be successful, but the evidence showed favor to Icheb. After a few minutes of thought there was a chip to her comm badge.

"Icheb to Captain Janeway"

"Go ahead Icheb." Janeway replied.

"Please report to Cargo Bay 2" He replied.

Janeway stood up and straightened her tunic and tapped her badge, "I'm on my way." And with that she was out the door.

On the way to the cargo bay Janeway ran into the doctor, who seemed to be heading the same direction.

"I see you've been summoned as well." The doctor said to his captain.

"He won't seem to let this go." She stated. "I know he cares for Seven but-.." Janeway was cut off as they walked through the doors of the cargo bay.

"Icheb!" yelled Janeway.

They both rushed to Icheb who was standing on his alcove convulsing.

"What did you do Icheb?" Janeway said with great concern in her eyes.

"I disconnected my cortical node using my alcove." Icheb said, beginning to sweat profusely.

"This is terribly reckless Icheb." The doctor stated while beginning to scan him.

"Look at your scans. You'll see my systems are already starting to adapt." He replied.

"He's right Captain." Said the doctor. "Help me get him to sickbay"

As they approached sickbay Seven of Nine noticed a distressed looking doctor and captain who were carrying a weakened looking Icheb.

"What happened?" Seven asked.

"Icheb decided to do a little procedure of his own." Replied the doctor.

Seven stared at Icheb. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I want to help you." He replied.

"At your own cost." She snapped back.

"I don't want the node." Icheb stated.

"And I don't want it." Seven replied.

"Well somebody better use the damn thing!" the doctor exclaimed.

Icheb looked at the captain "isn't it starfleets job to help people in need?".

"Whenever we can." Janeway replied.

"Please Seven. Let us help you." Icheb plead.

Seven thought for a moment and reluctantly agreed. The doctor began the procedure with the help of the captain and Lutenient Paris. The procedure took several hours but ended up being successful. It took several days for Seven to recuperate and far longer for Icheb now that his body is relying on his own physiology.

Janeway was relieved that both Seven and Icheb were going to be ok, but she still had that 'off' feeling in her stomach. These last few days were extremely stressful on her. What she didn't understand was why. Why was she so hung up on Seven? Why did the thought of her dying make her feel like life wasn't worth living? Why did her stomach drop every time Seven was injured or in danger?

All her questions she kept asking herself gave no clear answers. Maybe it was just a motherly instinct from when she severed Seven from the collective. Maybe she felt an obligation to her…No…it was more than that. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway." Janeway's thoughts were cut off by the startling hail.

"Go ahead Seven" she replied.

"Please report to Astrometrics." Seven stated.

What could be so important to seven to contact her so late. "On my way." Janeway replied, she had that dropped stomach feeling again.


	3. Chapter 3

In Astrometrics, Seven of Nine was waiting for the captain to arrive. She was apprehensive to call the captain this late but she felt the need to speak to her. Since her cortical node was replaced, she hasn't spent much time in the presence of the crew. She still felt embarrassed from having to have the assistance with her health. If she was still a member of the collective the issue would have resolved itself. She didn't like relying on others for things that seem so…irrelevant.

Seven was brought out of her thoughts by the doors to the Astrometrics lab opening and closing. She turned around to see her Captain. She felt relieved that she came so quickly. Seven felt a small jump in her stomach at just the sight of Janeway.

"Captain." Seven said.

"What did you need to talk about Seven." Janeway replied.

"I-I needed….to…" Seven couldn't finish her sentence. She was embarrassed about her need for the help of the crew. They put a lot on the line to try to save her life and she didn't know how to repay them.

"Seven." Janeway said, coming closer to her. "What is it?" Janeway had concern in her voice. More than she intended to, but Seven never looked as vulnerable as she did now.

"I wanted to apologize." She said, looking at the floor, refusing to look into Janeways eyes.

"For what Seven?" Janeway was confused. What did Seven have to apologize for?

"I was damaged and….and I couldn't repair it myself. I put you and the crew in danger. It's my fault." Seven confessed. If Janeway didn't know better it looked as if Seven was starting to tear up a little in her human eye.

"Oh Seven." Janeway said. Her heart breaking for the borg. "You have no need to apologize for that. You have become a valuable member of this crew and I know I can speak for everyone when I say that they were all willing and ready to help a fellow crew mate in their time of need." Janeway closed the space between the two.

Seven still refused to look her Captain in the eye. "I don't understand." She finally managed.

"Seven." Janeway said. "This crew is willing to do just about anything for each other. We are a family, and when someone in that family needs help they do not hesitate to do so."

"But what about you?" Seven asked. "You risked your life on that cube for me. If anything had happened to you…." Seven choked on her last couple words.

"I wouldn't have done anything differently regardless of the crew member." Janeway said. She knew that wasn't true though.

Truth is that Janeway was noticing those 'off' stomach feelings every time she was near Seven. She dismissed it up until now though while they were talking. Why did she feel like this? She's never had these feelings with any other crew member. Why Seven?

Before they both knew it, the space between them closed within a few inches. Janeway looked at Seven, who still refused to look her in the eye. Then Janeway grabbed Seven's chin and lifted it up to make her look at her.

"Seven why wont you look at me?"Janeway asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"I…I don't deserve your kindness." She replied.

"Nonsense Seven. You are more to me then just my Astrometrics Officer." Janeway was staring right into Seven's eyes. "You are my friend, and my…" Janeway stopped. Slightly shocked at what she was about to say.

"Your what?" Seven asked, slightly confused.

"Nevermind Seven." Janeway replied. "It's nothing." Janeway removed her hand from Sevens face.

"Captain?" Seven tried to pull Janeway out of her own thoughts, but to no avail.

"I-I'm sorry Seven. I-I have to go…" Janeway stammered, and with that Janeway spun around and left a very confused Astometrics officer behind her.


End file.
